5 times it didn't count and the 1 time it did
by JTSplash
Summary: This is a response to “First kiss” challenge on sj everyday.


Title: 5 times their first kiss didn't count and the one time it really did.

Author: Tara Pathirana

Summary: This is a response to "First kiss" challenge on sj_everyday.

Spoilers: They're very mild and if you don't know half of them, what rock are you living under. Broca divide, Point of View, Window of Opportunity, Beneath the surface, Grace, and mild ones for S8/9.

AN: This is the first time I think I've responded to a challenge, I haven't written in a while. Hope you all enjoy. Unbetad and wrote it in just under an hour. Let me know what you think.

-----

**First - First Kiss (Alien influence)**

His arm instinctively shifted around her waist as she pulled him towards her and their lips touched sending an electric jolt through his entire body and ending at his groin. As the initial shock wore off his first thought was to kiss her back, to throw her up against the locker and show her exactly how he was feeling , her skin soft under his fingers and her lips pressed hard against his overloading his senses. But they were on base, in the locker room for crying out loud. And this was Carter… this was wrong. What the hell was going on?

As he tried to fight her off, he found it difficult to control his own urges, pressing himself against her as he was finally able to overpower her and brushing his lips against her neck as he dragged her to the infirmary.

The image would stay with him for a long time but it wasn't Carter. Not like this.

**Second – First Kiss (Not his Carter)**

Her lips pressed tenderly against his, so soft and gentle. He allowed her to lead knowing that she was envisioning another man, another Jack O'Neill and doing her best to say the Goodbye that was stolen from her. It's not his carter and he couldn't pretend for it to be any different even if he wanted to.

"You're really not him"

When he moves to the mirror, he sees the anguish in his own carters face, the look of betrayal but its gone so quickly that he's not sure if he just imagined it. And as would soon become a common practice he ignored it.

**Third – First Kiss (Time loop)**

It was a matter of timing.

He had spent several loops trying to work up the courage to do it.

Five more planning it.

Three envisioning all the ways it could go wrong.

No consequences.

Out of respect he'd resign, he'd leave it to the last minute because he didn't want to face a rejection or allow himself to lead somewhere she wouldn't remember and he'd regret. No. A kiss was all he needed…he felt he even deserved it a little and right now he didn't care how selfish he sounded. He'll only do it once. What will be will be.

He hands Hammond his resignation but his mind is on only one thing and he turns towards her as he glances at his watch.

"Resigning what for?"

"so I can …"He draws out his words to get it to the right point and rushes a little at the end. "do this…."

He can feel her surprise the second their lips touch and he panics thinking she'll try to pull away so he spins dipping her, and allowing himself to enjoy the touch of her body as well as he lips then he feels it, the second her mind has realized that she can let go and she kisses him back moving her arm around his neck. As the last second ticks by his last thought is that he should have given himself more time.

**Fourth – First Kiss (Jonah-Thera)**

"Then I feel better" She shifts, slipping her arm though his to take his hand, her thumb caressing his skin, he stares for a few moments, breathing deeply before moving to press his lips to the top of her head. She looks up at him, her breath hitching in her throat at the look in his eyes "Jonah…Even though we can't remember…I'm glad we're…. "

"I know…' He cuts her off, knowing that they are both happy they were still able to find each other "me too" She looks away and he finally feels right about them, about everything they've been dancing around, never saying for as long as he can remember. Maybe this is how it was. His free hand moves to her cheek.

"Thera" His voice is barely above a whisper as she looks up into his eyes, his hand brushing along her skin; she licks her lips in anticipation as he leans forward. The first touch sends a shiver through them both, their lips brushing against each other for a split second before she pushes back a little harder, her mouth opening to allow him access and in the back of both their minds this seems familiar but different all at once and why had it taken so long to reach this point. They try to shift closer, the kiss becoming more urgent, her fingers threading through his hair, his tongue searching, learning every inch of her mouth, she gasps as he nips at her bottom lip and then …the alarm sounds for lights out.

He pulls away first licking his lips, resting his forehead against hers. "We better…" She nods and they head for their assigned area, hands still linked together. He wants to give her another quick kiss at her bunk but glances around at the others who have started to move to their own, he shrugs feeling a slight unease but she smiles at him in such a way it sends a buzz through his entire being, and he knows no matter what He'd never forget those lips and that smile, His Smile.

**Fifth – First kiss (Grace)**

She takes the lead her lips moving against his exactly as she had always imagined it, the taste, the smell, the feel of his lips as they brush against hers and his hand moving to her cheek for that last touch. The combination of both her memories and fantasies and its perfect and it's not perfect, everything she wanted and still missing what she wants the most. But as the image fades from her mind, she tells herself that that is as good as it gets and nothing else will compare. Could compare. They're not meant to be. And so she does what he asks "she goes and saves her ass."

**First kiss – The real deal (in the only way they can:P) . **

1 Month, 2 weeks, 3 days and 17 hours. That was how long it had been since he had officially left the SGC.

1 week, 3 days and 12 hours was how long it had taken him to officially asked Carter – Sam out. Which still made him feel like a 15 year old with a crush but there it was. However with the new move to Washington and her move to head up research at Area 51 there was still a lot to do so the date was constantly put off for one reason or another and the future wasn't looking to bright. 8 years, more or less, he had waited and he was damned if he was going to wait a minute longer so he did the only thing a General of his standing with his contacts could do in his position. He called in a few favors.

*

She had been explaining for the 5th time how the device should work to the team of Scientists she had been assigned when the bright light enveloped her and she found herself standing in front of a round window staring out at the stars and the earth below her. As she took in her surroundings and readied herself for whatever emergency had arisen she realized she was aboard an Asgard vessel.

"Thor?"

"Uh he's a little busy" She allowed herself a small smile at the sight of him, her body already responding to having not seen him in almost 2 months before the soldier took over. "General, what's going on? What happened…?"

He held up his hand to try and keep the rest of her questions at bay. "Ah. Everything's fine. Danny's in one piece, Teal'c's on Dakara, The universe….the earth is safe for the time being. The Goa'uld have some what been defeated which is why we have all moved on to grander pastures. " His hands waved around accenting each point. She frowned, narrowing his eyes at him.

"Then why…"

"Have you been zapped away from all your little doohickeys? "

She grins. "Something like that."

He takes a deep breath and starts to wonder if he's thought this all through. It had sounded great in his head hours ago, romantic even, getting a ship, beaming her away from her work load so he could finally be alone with the woman he loved…because he couldn't wait another second to touch her, but as he ran through everything he wanted to say he felt he just sounded pathetic. He takes a few hesitant steps toward her, running a hand through his hair.

"Sir? " She's still looking at him as if he's lost his mind and he already knows he has a long time ago.

"Carter."

"Are you ok? " She moves toward him, a look of worry on her face. And he marvels again at the fact that this brilliantly beautiful woman could ever want an old man like him. So he does what has always worked well for them, not words but action, he moves his hands to her face, his thumbs brushing against her cheeks, as he memorizes every inch of her face and the look in her eyes, she bites her lip slightly glancing at his as he pulls her forward for their first official kiss.

Their lips press together lightly, moving slowly against each other, her hands moving up round his neck as his move to rest on her hips, pulling her closer, their tongues move languidly and its sweet and magical. There's no rush or fear. Just them. Her fingers play with the hairs on the back of his neck, he groans slightly at her touch and she smiles against his lips, they continue to explore at their own pace until they finally feel the need to break apart and she threads her fingers further through his hair.

"What was that? "

"Our first non alien influence, mind stamp, time loop induced and not against regulations kiss." He grins. "And I've wanted to do that for a long time now, Sam" He moves his lips along her jack, to her neck exploring a few other things he's imagined doing and she grins, cocking her head to the side. "Jack…?"

"hmmmm" God he loved when she said his name but couldn't she see he was a little busy. "What do you mean time loop induced?"

He lifts his head then and gives her his trade mark O'Neill grin. "You cheeky ba---. " He pulls her in for another kiss, swallowing her words and thanks anyone who'll listen that she's happily distracted by his lips.

END


End file.
